


I Want It All

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Miðgarðr | Midgard, POV Loki (Marvel), Power Dynamics, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'I Want It All' by Queen.





	I Want It All

If Jotunheim would forsake him and Asgard cast him out, there were other places he could go, other thrones to claim.

The humans would quake before his majesty. Spear in hand, he would command respect and the whole kingdom of Midgard would kneel.

It was as good a plan as any, and Loki was determined to see it through, come what may. There were no men like him, not on this meagre planet of weak-minded fools.

He would rule and give no quarter to those who defied him. His want for it was unparalleled and his power would be absolute.


End file.
